


Asanoya on Ice

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, flustered noya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Asanoya Secret Santa fic for pepperedpotato on tumblr.  Again I forgot to post this one here.Mixed two prompts of ice skating and flustered Noya.





	

“Ice skating?  I don’t know how to ice skate, though,” Noya said.  Asahi smiled up at him from where he was bent over, tying the laces of his rented skates.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you,” he answered, “now make sure you tie the laces as tight as you can, and double knot them.”

Asahi watched Noya tie the skates up. Asahi rose from the bench and stood in front of Noya.  He held his hands out.

“Take my hands, and I’ll help you,” Asahi said.  He noticed Noya’s ankles wobble when standing.  Asahi knew it was inevitable that Noya was going to fall a few times, but it wouldn’t be until he was on the ice.  He carefully led Noya across the carpet to the gate.

“Are you sure I can do this?” Noya asked.  His knees were wobbling.

“Positive.  Just put one foot in front of the other for starters,” Asahi said.  Slowly, and shakily, Noya did just that.  Asahi held tightly to Noya’s arms as he slowly nudged Noya forward from behind.

“Where did you even learn to ice skate?” Noya asked.  Asahi just shrugged.

“It was a hobby my mom encouraged. I can’t do anything amazing like jumps or anything,” Asahi said. “But I’m not awful at it.  Okay, now, you’re going to push off the ice with the toe pick, and slide forward on the other foot.”

Asahi guided Noya forward as he demonstrated the correct movements.  It was a several minutes before Noya’s jerky legs smoothed out into a more natural glide over the ice.

“This isn’t so bad,” Noya said. He leaned forward a bit, and before Asahi could warn him, his balance began to shift.  Noya leaned back suddenly and his feet slipped out from under him.  Asahi barely caught Noya.  His hands dug into Noya’s underarms but Noya’s butt still landed on the ice.  Asahi couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t lean too far back or forward, or you’ll lose your balance.  Keep your back straight, and feet shoulder width apart.,” Asahi said.  He hauled Noya back to his feet.  Noya pouted.  His cheeks were flushed, either from the cold or from embarrassment, Asahi wasn’t sure.

“How come I see people leaning forward all the time?” he asked.

“Because those people are professionals or training to be professional skaters in whatever sport they’re training for.  Look at Hinata’s receives at the beginning of the year.  He was really bad at it,” Asahi said.  Noya barked out a laugh.

“I never would have expected you to say that,” he laughed.  Asahi just sighed and smiled.  He skated around Noya and took his hands.

“I’m not all smiles and sunshine, you know,” he said.  Asahi slowly skated backward while pulling Noya along. “Come on.  Move your feet like I showed you.”

Noya complied.

“Asahi-san, you don’t have a mean bone in your body,” Noya said.  Noya’s legs loosened up and he started to get the hang of the motions.

“If you say so.  Oh, straighten your back,” Asahi said, “you’re starting to lean forward again. General rule, keep your upper body behind your toes if you lean forward, and in front of your heels if you lean back.”

Noya’s fingers tightened their grip on Asahi’s hands.

“Y-you’re really good at this.  You can even skate backwards.”

“Once you get the hand of skating forwards, going backwards isn’t that much harder.  Or at least I think so.  It’s different for everyone.”

Asahi sped up just a little.

“I think you could pick it up really quick.  You have the grace and muscle control to do it.”

Noya blushed at Asahi’s words.  His cheeks were bright read, and with his thick green scarf and heavier coat, Noya looked absolutely adorable.  Asahi leaned forward and pressed his cold nose to one of Noya’s cheeks.

Noya yelped and stumbled.  His feet flailed as he fought to keep his balance.  Asahi gripped his forearms tighter.  Noya steadied but didn’t fall this time.

“Congrats, you didn’t fall,” Asahi whispered.  He leaned forward again to peck Noya on the lips.  Noya sputtered and his blush deepened. “Have I ever told you how cute you look when you’re blushing?”

“No I’m not,” Noya protested.

“Yes you are.”

Asahi started moving again.  Noya was finding it easier to keep up now, though he was still a little shaky. Asahi smiled fondly.  He really hoped Noya was having fun.  

“Asahi-san, you’re staring,” Noya mumbled.

“Oh, sorry.  I was just wondering if you were having fun,” Asahi said.

“I am.  I like the challenge. Learning something new like this is nice.  Thank you, for sharing it with me,” Noya said.

“You’re welcome.”

They skated in silence for a while, making two somewhat slow circuits around the rink.  The rink was mostly empty, a young family closer to the center, and another teen couple skating hand in hand.

“Can I try on my own?” Noya asked.

“Sure.”

Asahi slowly let go until Noya was skating on his own.  He made it a quarter around the rink before he leaned too far forward and pitched forward onto his knees.  Asahi laughed as he skated circles around Noya as he struggled to get back up.

“Aaasaaahiii-saaaan,” Noya whined. “Heeeelp.”

Asahi helped Noya back up while he laughed some more.

“It’s not funny.” Noya was pouting again.

“You’ll get it.  I know you will.”

Asahi held out a hand, and Noya entwined their fingers.  Together they circled the rink, hand in hand.  Asahi had initially panicked over planning their date.  But in the end, he was glad that he’d decided to share a favorite hobby with Noya.


End file.
